La Hechicera de la luna
by aome-sango1
Summary: la aventura comienza de nuevo con una nueva obra una nueva pareja q llega a kaleido star trallego consigo nuevos retos para el elendo.... SL..Yl..


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kaleido star no me pertenecen.**

"………." pensamientos de los personajes

(……) son lo q realizan los personajes

…… nota de autora

Ahora si empecemos con la historia

* * *

Ha pasado 1 mes desde la ultima presentación de "la princesa y el bufón", el escenario kaleido ha tomado una temporada de cierra, ya que se prepara para su nueva presentación la cual Mía la había terminado hace poco y se titulaba "La Hechicera de la luna".

Mientras tanto Kalos y yuri se encontraban reunidos platicando acerca de la nueva obra y de sus nuevos integrantes ya que seria muy importante su participación

Kalos- yuri estas seguro que la nueva integrante se presentara-

Yuri- claro hable con ella y llegara hoy al escenario -

Kalos- y que me dices de su compañero-

Yuri- el también vendrá-

Kalos- que tienes entre manos yuri-

Yuri- que realicen en este escenario su técnica especial-

Kalos- ahí yuri, solo espero no hacer un desastre mas grande entre ellos!

Yuri- o podemos causar lo contrario-

* * *

Mía- chicas!-

Sora- que pasa mía

Mía- Kalos y Yuri me dijeron que reuniera a todo el elenco en el salón de conferencia-

Mei- de seguro es para decirnos lo de la nueva obra -

Roseta- al parecer hay nuevos integrantes -

Sora- de veras roseta -

Mei- como lo sabes?-

Roseta- pues escuche ayer una media platica entre un joven que es muy guapo por cierto y el joven yuri -

Sora- es cierto mía -

Mía- pues si, al parecer solo a llegado uno de ellos -

Ana- sii y como se llama?-

Todas- Ana! Que susto-

Ana- lo siento -

Mía- pues solo se que se llama Ian-

Mei- y no lo has visto es que uno nunca sabe pues-

Todas- Mei!-

Mei- Que? -

Sora- chicas seria bueno que nos apresuremos a llegar al salón de conferencia.-

Todas después de lo dicho por Sora se pusieron en marcha hacia el salón donde Mi juntos con los demás del elenco tanto por lo acróbatas como parte d el personal del lugar se reúnen para ver cuales son los nuevos roles que todos deben asumir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las cercanías del escenario kaleido se encontraba una joven de cuerpo esbelto, tez blanca, pelo de color azul marino el cual lo llevaba en una cola caballo, el cual se podía observar que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y este hacia compras con sus ojos color aqua, corriendo a lo más que le daban su cuerpo, ya que esta se encontraba mas que retrasada para su presentación frente todo el elenco, para su mala suerte había decidido ponerse una falda de jeans de paletones unos tenis solo de meter y una camisa polo blanca

Joven- "maldición y hoy se me ocurre ponerme esto! ………. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido el vuelo que salía mas temprano no estaría en esta situación…pero no, la jovencita en ves de dormirse en cuanto llego al departamento, se puso a desempacar"

* * *

A todo esto el salón de conferencias estaba repleto los únicos que faltaban era Kalos, Yuri y nuestro joven Ian , después de unos 5 minutos la puerta se abrió dando paso al nuevo integrante el cual era alto, cuerpo bien formado como todo un buen acróbata, su tez era blanca pero se podía apreciar el bronceado color dorado que todavía tenia, el pelo negro corto lo único era sus dos mechones los cuales llegaban hasta los ojos, ojos color violeta-lila, traía puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca manga larga, la cual se había doblado hasta los codos y los primeros 2 botones sin abrocharse, este al ver a todo mundo sonrió, esto causo una gran admiración por parte de las mujeres que estaban presentes, seguido de el entro yuri , con su acostumbrado conjunto blanco pantalón , saco, solo que la camisa de adentro era azul y seguidamente Kalos y su cotidiana forma de vestir..

Todo mundo siguió con la mirada a los tres sujetos especialmente al nuevo cono todos le decían, hasta el lugar acostumbrado allí Kalos busco con su mirada de un lado a otro buscando alguien

Kalos- bueno como ya sabrán nuestra nueva obra ya esta terminada y se titula "la hechicera de la luna escrita por nuestra querida mía, pero este día no eh venido ah hablar de eso-

Yuri- si es el motivo de la reunión es presentarles ala nueva pareja que senos une para esta obra la cual su participación es muy importante

Kalos- como ya sabes el escenario kaleido tiene un nuevas obras nunca vistas y es una nueva etapa también por eso es que decidimos llamar a un pareja nueva la cual como dijo yuri anterior mente jugaran un papel importante en dicha obra

Yuri- bueno como mundo vio entrar a este joven (dándole una palmada en la espalda) su nombre es Ian Hiraguizagua, viene de Londres.

Ian- jajja gracias por la presentación yuri, solo espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y ganarme su confianza como su cariño ……..

Sora- Bienvenido joven Ian, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable

Yuri- ahh Ian, sora es la estrella de kaleido

Ian- es un placer conocer la joven naigino-(agrando su muñeca y dándole un beso)- pero lo que no me han dicho todavía es quien es mi pareja

Cuando Kalos le iva a contestar la puerta se abrió fuertemente dando paso a una agitada joven.

Joven- lo…si..en..to ..mucho… (tomando bastante aire) espero no haber llegado demasiado tiempo…

Todo mundo quedo admirado ya que apresar de estar agitada y colorada por la vergüenza, ella desprendía una gran armonía y tranquilidad

Yuri- no importa, pero podrias presentarte ante todos

Joven – claro yuri, mi nombre es Paola Dashwood y provengo de Inglaterra,y espero que les pueda ayudar en lo que pueda, cuenten conmigo -

Yuri- que pasa Ian acaso no reconoces a tu pareja

Paola- TU!

Ian- es un placer volverte a ver no crees-

Paola se quedo estática donde estaba no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo, si llorar o ir a abrazarlo pero lo único que hizo fue avanzar rápidamente donde se encontraban, no sabia precisamente que hacer, se paro enfrente de el y seguidamente solo se oyó un plassff!

Todos quedaron asombrados por la cachetada que le había dado la joven dashwood, hasta que yuri decidió a hablar

Yuri- veo que se lleva bien

Paola- algo así ¬¬ "hay me dolió la mano"

Ian- "porque que le hice si yo debería ser el ofendido" (con una mano donde le habían pegado)

A todo esto full se encontraba cerca de Sora y roseta

Full- (sacando su bola de cristal)- una nueva sagitario al parecer muchas cosas se desatara para ella que la harán desatar una tormenta dentro de ella misma, pero su brillo es muy grande……………veamos así que es géminis los dos opuestos pero complementarios…..algo realmente bueno pasara ….para todos en este lugar!

* * *

Espero que les allá gusta este capitulo y espero comentarios no importa lo que sean buenos o malos.

Atte. Aome-sango1


End file.
